


Vampires, Dragons, and Witches, Oh My

by Unholy_Author



Series: How to Live With Demons, a Book by Jesse McCree and Tekhartha Zenyatta [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Hanzo Shimada, Genji just chilling in the background, Hunter Jesse McCree, M/M, Mostly Fluff, bit of plot anxiety thrown in for development, blink-and-you-miss-it action scene, nongraphic gore and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: Hunter Jesse and Demon Hanzo, another look into how their lives fit together and how they came to be.Written for mermaidroru on Tumblr





	Vampires, Dragons, and Witches, Oh My

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShittyHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyHero/gifts).



> This is a commission for my friend Roru, merry Christmas.

Hanzo had met Jesse over a year ago, and it had been a bit of a rocky start, but the two had built up a fairly solid trust. It was still strained on occasion, but that was to be expected of two creatures with naturally conflicting natures. Hunters and succubi were simply not _meant_ to get along. 

“This is ridiculous.” Hanzo said with a deep scowl. Jesse feigned a pout.

“Honeybee,” He started.

“Do not call me that.” Hanzo snapped.

“This is the best way to do it, we know the vamps are going for…”

“I am not going on a _date_ with you.” He said, frowning. Jesse pressed a hand to his chest and feigned offense. 

“I ain’t _askin_ ya on a date. I am a strictly professional man and I have no other reason to ask ya out to dinner with me.” Jesse concluded. Hanzo raised an eyebrow.

“And you believe that we can draw out these creatures by presenting ourselves as a romantic couple.” Hanzo deadpanned. Jesse raised an eyebrow, lips quirking up into a half smile.

“Ain’t we already a romantic couple?” He asked.

“We have sex and I help you with your work.” Hanzo said blankly. “Nothing else.” Jesse pouted again, more genuinely than he had before.

“That’s all this is to you?” He asked, sounding wounded and more than a bit incredulous. Hanzo felt himself soften slightly. 

“It may present slightly more meaning to me.” Hanzo admitted. Jesse grinned toothily.

“Then ya won’t mind goin’ on a date with me.” He said happily.

“It seems there will be no avoiding it.” Hanzo said with a frown, suddenly suspicious of how sincere his disappointment had been or if it had been meant to pull his reaction.

“Nope!” Jesse said with a broad grin. “I’ve got a reservation fer eight, so we need ta get outta here around seven thirty if we’re gonna make it on time.” He said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. “I’ll see you then.” Hanzo’s head slowly turned to face him.

“I’ll see you then.” He repeated before he gestured around the hotel room. “We have been here for three days and the vampires are only active at night. We will be together all day, just as we have been since we started the hunt.”

“Actually, I’m goin’ out for a bit.” Jesse said as he stood from the bed and set the TV remote in the middle of the bed so the succubus could reach it. Hanzo frowned and stood from the bed as well, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Where are you going?” He asked with a small frown. “They could have humans working for them during the day, are you sure you need to go out?” Hanzo asked with clear concern. Jesse grinned, walking around the bed and setting his hands on Hanzo’s hips.

“Aw honeybee, you keep talkin’ sweet to me like that and I may think ya like me.” Hanzo rolled his eyes, fighting a small smile.

“Do you think I would stay with you for a year, abandon my territory, and for the past seven months use you as my only energy source, if I did not care for you?” He asked imperiously. Jesse’s grin only broadened.

“Baby, I’d let you feed on me all night long.” He said with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle, a laugh tucked into the corner of his mouth as he gently swayed their hips in an attempt to get Hanzo to loosen up.

“Do not be crass.” He said even as his lips twitched upward.

“Outta the two o’ us yer really gonna say I’m crass?” Jesse asked, finally laughing. Hanzo’s eyes happily crinkled around the corners.

“I am _tasteful_ in my crassness, and understand that there is a time and place for such a thing.” 

“And now ain’t the time? We’re all alone in a hotel room, nothin’ ta do for _hours_ , and gettin’ paid ta go on a date later tonight. This seems like this is the perfect time.”

“We are getting paid to destroy uncivil vampires, you have simply turned this into an excuse to take me out. To what end, I have yet to decide.” Jesse frowned a bit and the playful sway stopped.

“I wanna take ya out. Don’t think I need much reason fer that.”

“I understand that this is an attempt to lure the vampires out, there is no need to explain that.” Hanzo said with a small frown at his sudden change in mood. “However, logically, there is no guarantee that they will go after us and not another couple.”

“Well, we know their type.” Jesse said, relaxed again as his face smoothed over into an almost default expression of satisfaction. “Let’s see, the first couple, that was two young women on their honeymoon. Second was a sweet man takin’ his wife out fer their sixty third anniversary. Third was a couple o’ kids out on their first date. Fourth was a trio, first date since one of ‘em got back from a military deployment. Lots o’ other kills that match the pattern from before now, but we can’t be sure it was them.”

“I do not understand, what pattern? They were all very different, they did not look alike, nor are any of their situations similar.” Hanzo said with a small huff. He’d been frustrated for the past several days by that fact, by his lack of ability to connect them. Their targets seemed random, only similar in the fact that they had all been out with romantic partners.

“Oh baby, you ain’t got no taste fer romance, do ya?” Jesse asked with a smile. Hanzo raised an eyebrow.

“I seduce, I have sex, and I leave. I do not have a concept of romance.” He said a bit impatiently.

“And after a year that’s still the saddest damn thing I’ve ever heard.” Jesse said with an exaggerated sigh. He kissed Hanzo briefly on the lips. “They were all bein’ romantic. Honeymoon, anniversary, first date, long separation. They were all bein’ real sweet on each other, the kinda sweet where everyone in the restaurant knows y’all’re happy together. That’s why we think it’s a couple o’ vamps in the first place. It’s likely they’re bein’ their own version o’ romantic by feeding off these poor bastards. So I’m goin’ out for a bit ta get ready for the date and then _we_ are gonna be the sweetest damn couple on the town tonight.” He said with a grin. Hanzo frowned, still not quite buying it.

“They just fed last night. On three people instead of their normal two, nonetheless. If they keep to pace, they will not feed for almost two weeks.” He said. Jesse rolled his eyes.

“Just trust me, alright baby? I’ve been huntin’ a long time. I know my trade.” Jesse sighed. Hanzo hesitated for a moment before he nodded.

“Alright. I will trust you.” He said, though he was clearly still unsure. Jesse grinned anyway.

“Perfect. I’mma be back in a bit. Just stay here and don’t get inta too much trouble.” Jesse teased, winking as he wandered over to get his boots on.

“If I am in trouble, it is almost always because of you.” Hanzo said, a small smile tugging at his mouth. Jesse let out an affronted gasp, trying his best to sound indignant.

“Well I never! If I recall, ya came along with me willingly.” Jesse proclaimed. Hanzo rolled his eyes.

“I did not _come along with you willingly_.” Hanzo snipped back. “You followed me for two weeks after we had sex several nights in a row and you decided that I was a…what did you call me?”

“A public menace.” Jesse chimed as he leaned against the wall with one shoulder, helping him balance as he shoved his feet into his boots. Hanzo had learned that cowboy boots were very impractical in regards to getting them on and off in a timely manner.

“Yes, a public menace.” Hanzo agreed with a light laugh. “It was you who followed me until I decided that it was more trouble attempting to ignore you than it would be to help you.”

“Ya know, that would have a mighty sting if ya hadn’t just said ya liked me five minutes ago.” Jesse said as he stomped his feet a bit, adjusting the fit.

“You are not going to drop that, are you?” Hanzo asked with a teasing roll of his eyes.

“Sure ain’t, doll face.” Jesse said. Hanzo couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he watched Jesse pat down his pockets, assuring himself that he had his wallet and keys, before slipping out into the hall with a promise to be back in a few hours.

Hanzo stood still for a moment before he took a deep breath and reached over to grab the TV remote, shutting off the system. He sat down at the rickety desk and sighed as he opened his laptop. If Jesse was going to be out preparing for the hunt, he may as well prepare for it as well. He wasn’t as familiar with vampires as Jesse was, and despite Jesse’s well-meaning advice and brief rundown he would still be more comfortable gathering his own knowledge.

Hanzo pulled up a chat window and typed out a quick message before sending it. He opened another window and logged into a hunter forum with Jesse’s credentials. Jesse had given them to him almost three months ago, and Hanzo used it to find information he wanted. He was only looking for a few moments before he heard a ping and he switched windows back to the chat.

 _Brother! Good 2 see u!_

Hanzo smiled a bit and his fingers hovered over the keys for a moment before he typed out his reply.

 _You write horribly. Should I hire you a tutor?_ He asked.

_ >:( ur so mean to me!_

_I apologize. What do you know about vampires?_

_Ah, I should have known. U never call just to talk._ Genji said. A heartbeat passed and a picture of him pretending to cry popped up underneath his last message.

 _Technically I did not call you._ Hanzo pointed out. Several moments passed before the next message came.

_I don’t know much about vampires other than the usual, night walkers who can’t stand the sun and need blood. The garlic thing is bullshit tho. Why do u ask?_

_The hunter is tracking down a pair of vampires._ Hanzo said after a brief hesitation. He practically winced at how quickly the next reply came.

 _Ur still with that guy??? Tell me about him!_ Genji demanded. 

_I have to go. Stay safe._ Hanzo said quickly. He closed the tab before his brother could reply and went back to the hunter forum. He scrolled through several different threads and articles, all on vampires. It was interesting if he thought about it objectively. There were several different types of vampires with different habits, preferred environments, and characteristics. According to the other hunters, vampires could recover from most physical damage easily, but all of them agreed that completely destroying or tearing the vampire apart and burning it would put an end to its unnatural existence. If a vampire was wrapped with silver it would be unable to break out of it through force, but it would do little other than piss it off. Those were the only things that applied to all vampires aside from their weakness to sunlight, but even that varied between species.

Hanzo couldn’t help but frown. He could handle two vampires easily. More than that would prove to be an issue unless he expended more energy than he had available to him at the moment. But Jesse…Hanzo wasn’t sure what would happen to him if they got separated, if Hanzo wasn’t there for some reason. He scowled and silently berated himself. Jesse was a hunter. Perhaps not an entirely seasoned one, but he was certainly experienced. He was doing fine before he and Hanzo met, and he would do fine on his own. 

He didn’t need Hanzo.

The thought was a bit sharp, but no less true. Even after a year he was still so unsure of his place with the hunter, of what they were doing and how long it would last. He knew better than to bring it up with Jesse, though. The first and last time he’d asked when Jesse planned on asking him to leave, the hunter had looked so confused. When Hanzo had elaborated Jesse’s face had twisted in horror.

“I ain’t askin’ ya to leave.” He’d said, and Hanzo had hated the look of pity on his face so much that he’d never brought it up again.

Hanzo shook his head at the memory and pushed away from the desk and laptop. He stood and glanced around. He needed something to do. He could leave and find something to do, but Jesse had asked him to stay out. In the first few months, Hanzo would have laughed the request off and left the second the thought crossed his mind. Now, on the other hand…

Hanzo checked the time on his phone and went to the bathroom. He stripped, folding his clothes and setting them on the counterbefore he turned on the shower and stepped inside. The water was frigid. He didn’t mind, however, and he didn’t flinch under the chilly spray. Hanzo took his time in the shower and spent a solid minute running a cloth over his horns. By the time he got out, almost forty five minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Jesse. He frowned and his hand twitched toward his phone before he decided against texting him. It would be an inconvenience, he reasoned. Instead, he decided to go ahead and get ready for the dinner. He blow-dried his hair and went to look through his packed clothes for something to wear. He hadn’t exactly been planning on such an outing, and he found himself mildly irritated by his lack of satisfactory options. Just as he pulled out a few different articles to try on and compare, his phone rang. As soon as the tune registered in his mind, he knew it was Jesse.

 _Every John is just the same_ , the song crooned as Hanzo set the clothes back down and began searching for it.

 _I’m sick of their city games, I crave a real wild man_ , it continued. Hanzo couldn’t help but feel grateful that he hadn’t told his brother much about Jesse. Hanzo had made fun of Genji for liking the song for the longest time, but he had no doubt in his mind that Genji would immediately make fun of him for picking up a cowboy himself. He could _never_ know what Jesse’s ringtone was.

 _I’m strung out on John Wa-_ , the tone was cut off as Hanzo finally snagged his phone from where he’d left it on the bathroom counter and answered the call.

“Jesse.” He greeted simply.

“Hey Han, I won’t be back for a while. I’ll definitely be back in time for us ta leave, but I didn’t want ya ta worry.” Hanzo frowned and sat on the edge of the bed.

“What happened?”

“Nothin’, I ain’t stuck or hurt or anythin’, just got a bit sidetracked.” Hanzo’s eyes slid to the side table where Jesse had been keeping his belt and holster. Both were gone. Why would he need his gun?

“Jesse, where are you?” Hanzo asked suspiciously.

“Stakin’ out the restaurant?” He half said and half asked. “Why, is somethin’ wrong? Need me ta come back?” He asked, sounding much more serious than he had a moment before.

“No, no. I am fine. I was simply wondering what you were doing.” Hanzo said with a flippant wave of his hand, despite the fact that he knew Jesse couldn’t see him.

“You sure?” Jesse asked, sounding a bit concerned.

“Yes. Let me know when you are on your way back.” Hanzo said before hanging up, not waiting for a response.

Hanzo had even more time to kill, it seemed. He scowled. He hated being idle like this. If he’d been back in his own territory he’d have endless amusements and trivialities to keep him occupied. But he was alone, away from his home country, in some hotel room with nothing but a suitcase and a metal makeup box his brother had left at his house some time ago. That would have to do.

Hanzo got dressed, picking out charcoal slacks and jacket with a button down beneath it. They colors made his skin look vaguely purple, and the red markings stood out more. If he’d been planning on staying in that form he would have chosen differently, but if he and Jesse were to go out for dinner he’d need to put on a glamour. He shivered slightly as he pulled his magic over himself, slipping into his human guise easily.

Hanzo took a moment to assess himself in the bathroom mirror as he opened the makeup box. He pulled his long hair up in a ponytail and put the smallest amount of gel in it to keep stray hairs in place.

It took Hanzo no time to finish, leaving the makeup light. He added slight highlights and carefully smudged on a bit of brown eyeshadow. After a moment of thought he winged red eyeliner away from his eye. A cheeky echo of the red marks which lay naturally on his face. Hanzo smirked at his own reflection and then glanced at the silver watch on his wrist. 

Almost six. Still plenty of time to kill. Hanzo put on the TV for background noise, something he found himself desiring more and more since he’d come to work with Jesse. He sat in front of his laptop again and went back to the hunter forums, this time looking at the demon sections to see if anyone he knew had shown up or been disposed of. There were two minor demons that were causing a few issues in Australia, from the description Hanzo could only guess at what type they were, but the smaller one had a tendency for causing explosions. If they weren’t already on a case he may have suggested going to look into it. 

After about half an hour of scrolling through the site and looking into a few of the hunters that he’d befriended, his phone rang again. He didn’t even look at it as he answered, magic bringing it directly to him and putting it on speaker.

“Shimada.” He said.

“Ya didn’t even look at the phone, did ya?” Jesse laughed. “I’m on my way back up. Thought I should let ya know.”

“Excellent, I was worried you would not have time to get changed.” Hanzo said with a small smirk. There was a beat of silence.

“Change? What’s wrong with what I’m wearin’?” Jesse asked, sounding confused and wounded. Hanzo pressed his lips together to stifle a laugh.

“Nothing, Jesse. But if we are to be going out…” He trailed off, leaving him to fill in the rest of the sentence himself. Jesse huffed.

“Well I’ll have ya know I was gonna change anyway.” He said before mumbling. “Thought ya liked my clothes.”

“I do like your clothes, dear. But as I said, we are going out and are meant to be inconspicuous.” Hanzo said patiently, fondly. 

“Yea, yea.” Jesse said, trying to sound indignant and failing. “Just make sure yer decent. Or not.” He added after a moment of thought. Hanzo rolled his eyes.

“You do remember that we have a reservation for tonight?” He asked with vague amusement tinging his voice.

“Course I do.” Jesse said brightly. “But vamps can wait if I wanna romance my man.” Hanzo shut down the laptop and closed it, leaning back in the chair slightly.

“This is not the time. We’re working.”

“When ain’t we workin’?” Jesse snorted. “I can’t wait ta retire, let me tell ya.”

“We could find a place to stay and simply take care of that area instead of doing these jobs everywhere.” Hanzo suggested, unconsciously going back to his territorial nature.

“Ya know, that ain’t a bad idea. I’m damn near agreein’ right now.” He grumbled. “Alright, I’m almost at the room. See ya in a second.” He said before hanging up unceremoniously. Hanzo waited only a moment or two before the door opened and Jesse stepped inside.

“Howdy, darlin’.” He said, grinning from ear to ear with one hand carefully behind his back. Hanzo was immediately suspicious.

“Hello.” He said slowly. “Jesse, what do you have behind your back?”

“Wha’d’ya mean?” He asked with wide eyes, the picture of false innocence. Hanzo quirked an eyebrow and he broke, though his grin didn’t falter at all. “Alright, I may have picked up something for ya.” He said, pulling the hand out from behind him to reveal a bouquet of red and pink roses. Hanzo just looked a bit confused.

“You bought me flowers?” He asked, puzzled. “Why?” Jesse raised an eyebrow and walked over to him, setting the flowers on the desk.

“Cause we’re goin’ on a date, darlin’. I know ya don’t get out on a whole lot o’ those but this is pretty traditional.” He said. Hanzo nodded in understanding.

“Ah, I see. It is to authenticate our excursion.” He said seriously.

“That’s not…” Jesse paused, trying to think of how to explain it. “That’s not entirely it. It’s just somethin’ sweet I wanted ta do for ya.”

“Oh. Um, thank you.” Hanzo replied, slightly taken aback by Jesse’s quickly diminished enthusiasm.

“Yea, don’t worry ‘bout it, sweetheart.” He said with a small smile, before he leaned over and kissed his temple. “I’mma go take a shower and get ready.”

“Okay.” Hanzo said, watching him for a moment as he went to the bathroom and shut the door. Hanzo had the vague feeling that he’d messed up somehow, but he wasn’t entirely sure how.

Hanzo managed to entertain himself for a while, absently watching whatever was on the crappy hotel cable. He heard the shower start, stop, and Jesse loudly singing some country song before the loud roar of a hairdryer drowned him out. Hanzo got a bit worried the closer to seven thirty it got but just as he was about to knock on the door and see how far along he was, it opened on its own.

“How do I look, doll?” Jesse asked with an easy grin. His hair was slicked back and a tad darker than usual, his facial hair neatly trimmed. He was wearing a blood red dress shirt under a black vest with swirling designs picked out in a slightly darker shade of black that one could only see if looking closely. His polished black shoes were held in one hand and his pants…appeared to be missing. Hanzo couldn’t resist a small laugh.

“I think you would look better if you had pants.” He said with amusement. Jesse seemed to think about it for a moment as he crossed the room to his suitcase.

“Ya know, I think ya may be right. When I set all this out this mornin’ I just thought ta myself, ‘hey! You should try that new thing kids are doin’, goin’ without pants’.” He said as he pulled out perfectly folded black slacks.

“Oh, is that what kids are doing?” Hanzo asked with a laugh.

“Yea, these crazy kids.” Jesse said, smiling broadly as he set his shoes down and slipped into the trousers. He pulled his shoes on just as Hanzo stood from the bed and walked over to him, straightening his collar slightly.

“You look very handsome, Mister McCree.” Hanzo said with the smallest of smiles. Jesse softened.

“And you look pretty damn gorgeous, yourself.” He replied softly before his grin broadened. “Go grab them flowers and we’ll head out, yea?”

“Wait, why do we need the flowers? You’ve already given them to me.” Hanzo said with a bit of confusion. 

“Keepin’ up appearances, sugar.” Jesse said, smile not wavering. Hanzo nodded his understanding and got them from the desk, automatically laying them against the inside of his forearm to hold them a bit more securely than simply in his hand. Jesse offered Hanzo his elbow, eyes twinkling happily.

“Ready?”

“Ready.” Hanzo echoed, resting his free hand in the crook of Jesse’s arm. The other man beamed happily and led him out into the hallway and then down to the lobby, where a valet was waiting for them by the front door.

“Thank ya kindly, darlin’.” Jesse said as he took unfamiliar keys from the young man. Hanzo frowned a bit, and then quirked an eyebrow when they stepped outside and saw the car pulled up next to the curb.

“That is not ours.” He said, clearly questioning it. They’d used Jesse’s car for the entire time they’d been together, beat up thing that it was. He’d always said he was going to get a nice big four-door pick-up truck when he retired, but this car was nothing like either of the vehicles. It was a sleek, dark sports car and Hanzo raised his eyebrows as Jesse held open the passenger door for him.

“Figured this’d be a bit more appropriate. Rented it fer tonight.” Jesse explained as Hanzo got into the seat. Jesse shut the door and walked around to the other side before slipping into this own seat and buckling up. 

“I like it.” Hanzo said after a moment as Jesse pulled away from the curb. Jesse smiled softly.

“I’m glad. Kinda figured this was more your speed than a four door truck.” Hanzo couldn’t helped but smile.

“I am immensely glad you did not choose a truck for this evening.” He said, voice edging on a laugh. Jesse shook his head as he turned the radio on, a low song filling the air between them. 

“One day I’ll get ya ta appreciate a good truck. One day.” Hanzo rolled his eyes a bit, setting the flowers across his lap.

“We have been together for a year now, how long could it possibly take for you to convince me?” He asked. Jesse shot him a smirk.

“I dunno. Couple o’ years, I reckon. Guess ya gotta stick around with me.” He said happily. Hanzo couldn’t help his small chuckle or his affectionate smile at that.

“You are ridiculous. I had planned on staying with you anyway.” Hanzo said with the smallest of smiles.

“Guess I’d better not annoy ya too bad, then.” Jesse said, barely resisting the urge to ask how long he’d planned on staying. Best not to push him, he decided.

“I have dealt with you for this long. I doubt you could scare me away now.” Hanzo said, rolling his eyes. Jesse softened a bit and held their hands together on Hanzo’s thigh.

“I’m mighty fond o’ you. Ya know that?”

“You may have mentioned it a few times.” Hanzo said, squeezing his hand slightly.

They sat quietly for a while, only the soft sounds of whatever song was on the radio filling the air between them. Jesse hummed along to a few of the songs and Hanzo watched out the window as they passed by other cars and buildings just starting to turn outside lights on as the sun set. It was the kind of night Hanzo would try and enjoy instead of hunting, and he couldn’t tell if it was because of who he was with or not.

“Look right there.” Jesse said, tipping his head toward an elegant, brightly lit restaurant.

“An excellent choice.” Hanzo said with a nod. Jesse grinned.

“Thank goodness. Was worried ya wouldn’t like it.” He said. Hanzo raised an eyebrow.

“It does not matter whether or not I enjoy it. What matters is that we successfully lure the vampires with our ruse.” He said. Jesse shook his head as he pulled into the parking lot and began looking for a parking space.

“We gotta be enjoyin’ ourselves, don’t we? They go for the happy couples, the ones havin’ the time o’ their lives.” Hanzo hummed.

“We must appear that way. Our actual feelings have no place in the equation.” Hanzo gently insisted. Jesse rolled his eyes.

“I dunno about you, but it’s easier fer me ta just be happy than ta pretend ta be.” He said. “Plus, I like makin’ ya happy.” He added with a small smile. Hanzo couldn’t help but laugh and shake his head.

“It is…easy for me to be happy with you.” He said slowly. Jesse’s small smile turned into a full grin as he pulled into a spot. He parked and turned to Hanzo happily.

“If that ain’t the most romantic thing ya said ta me all day.” He said, eyes crinkling.

“You are ridiculous.” Hanzo said, sharp words softened by the fond tone with which he said them.

“I’m yer kinda ridiculous.” Jesse shot back. He unbuckled and slipped out of the car. Hanzo made to do the same and Jesse quickly called back. “Stay there!”

Hanzo obeyed with a vague sense of amusement as he looked in the mirrors to watch Jesse walk around the car. He held the door open for the other man with a large smile, making Hanzo raise an eyebrow.

“Why do you seem so pleased with yourself?” He asked, taking up the flowers as he got out.

“Just thinkin’ ‘bout how handsome you are.” He said, holding out his arm. Hanzo linked his own arm with Jesse’s, giving a pleased little smirk.

“My kind are not known for being unattractive.” He pointed out. Jesse hummed as he started leading Hanzo over to the entrance.

“Nah, I don’t think that’s it. I think it’s just you.” Jesse countered.

“You are a flatterer, Jesse McCree.” Hanzo said as they broke apart briefly to go through the front door.

“Ain’t flattery if it’s true, darlin’.” Jesse said before they got to the reception area and went to the head waiter.

“May I help you?” The waiter asked, eyes flicking over them in a split second analysis. His impartial face betrayed neither satisfaction nor dissatisfaction with what he saw.

“We’ve got a reservation under McCree.” Jesse said, pleasant smile never wavering even in the face of the man’s impassiveness. The waiter sniffed slightly as he looked down at the data pad in front of him, quickly looking for the reservation.

“Ah, yes. McCree, party of two. We have a table in the back available immediately…” He began, before Hanzo caught his eye with a small smile.

“I would very much enjoy a table in the middle of the restaurant.” He said softly, letting out the smallest amount of magic. The man blinked and his face seemed to soften ever so slightly.

“I may be able to arrange that.” He tapped on the data pad for another moment and nodded almost to himself.

“I will take you to your table, please follow me.” He said before snapping his fingers and getting the attention of a passing woman. She looked at him and took his place at the reception when he gestured toward it, leaving him free to grab a pair of menus and lead Hanzo and Jesse to their table.

“Damn, baby. Remind me ta take you everywhere there’s a line.” Jesse whispered happily. Hanzo smirked, pleased with his awed tone.

“I did not think a hunter would appreciate the way I handle lines.” He hummed. The waiter brought them to a table and went to pull out a chair, but Jesse got there first. He held it for Hanzo, who noticed the small spark of amusement in Jesse’s eye as he sat down.

“Thank you.” He murmured, setting the flowers to one side of the table.

“Anythin’ fer you, pumpkin.” Jesse replied with a wink. He walked around the table and pulled out his own chair. The waiter seemed a bit taken aback but quickly recomposed himself as he laid the menus in front of each of them.

“Your server will be with you shortly. If you require any assistance, you may ask for Lamar.” He said before giving a small head nod and walking away. Hanzo and Jesse exchanged a look and then Jesse burst out laughing, trying to muffle the noise in the back of his hand.

“You seem extremely amused by this for someone who was once under my influence.” Hanzo said.

“It was one time and it wasn’t even that bad.” Jesse said, trying his best to look indignant. Hanzo raised an eyebrow.

“I recall you offering to cook me breakfast every day for the rest of your life. I also recall you claiming that I was the most beautiful demon you’d ever seen.” He said with a smile. Jesse shrugged, unembarrassed.

“If ya want breakfast every day, ya ain’t gotta hypnotize me or nothin’, just gotta ask.” He said. Hanzo’s smile broaded a bit.

“I will hold you to that.” He said before his voice dropped to a whisper. “I do not see anyone I can immediately say is a vampire, but there are very few who I can definitively say are not a vampire.” Jesse’s smile faded a bit.

“Yea, I ain’t seein’ nothin’ either.”

“I still do not understand why they would be hunting tonight, but if you believe they will be out I am inclined to believe you.” Hanzo said, still smiling as though they were talking about something pleasant, as opposed to the creatures they were planning on confronting. Jesse grinned happily at him, flipping open the menu.

“I’m thinkin’ steak. Porterhouse looks good.” He said. Hanzo hummed noncommittally and mimicked the action, looking over his own menu with only mild interest.

After a moment of easy silence two women in all black- server uniforms- came by. One began filling their glasses with ice water from her pitcher as the other beamed at them.

“Hi, my name is Naomi and I’ll be your server for tonight. Can I start you out with anything or would you like another moment?” Hanzo and Jesse exchanged a look and both looked at her and nodded at the same time. The second woman slipped away, presumably to other tables.

“Yes, I believe we are ready.”Hanzo said. Her bright smile softened, became a little more sincere.

“Are you two celebrating something tonight?” She asked. Before Hanzo could answer, Jesse reached across the table and held his hand with a wide smile.

“Sure are. Second anniversary.” He said. She gave them a genuine smile at that.

“Congratulations, then. You two look very happy together, I’m glad for you.”

“We’re very happy.” Jesse replied. Hanzo’s eyes narrowed at her a bit.

“Right, what can I get for you guys?” She asked. They ordered, Jesse getting his steak and sticking with his water while Hanzo got white wine and a salmon dish. “That’ll be right out for you.” She assured before heading back toward the kitchen.

“She seemed overly interested in our happiness.” Hanzo said lowly. Jesse raised an eyebrow.

“Baby, I think she was just askin’.” He said. Hanzo frowned.

“I am not so sure.” He muttered under his breath.

“That’s cause yer suspicious o’ everythin’, honeybee.” Jesse laughed.

“And it has kept me alive for hundreds of years.” He countered. Jesse seemed to think about that for a moment before shrugging.

“Fair enough, I s’pose.”

There was a moment of silence before Hanzo tilted his head to the side slightly, frowning a bit. Jesse leaned forward.

“What is it?” He whispered. He knew Hanzo well enough to pick up on when something had gotten his attention.

“I am unsure. I thought I could sense something for a moment, but it feels…odd.” 

“Odd how?” Jesse asked. Hanzo didn’t reply immediately and then reluctantly relaxed after a moment.

“It is gone.” He said grudgingly. Jesse frowned. That was weird. Vampires didn’t have any sort of magic in them, so Hanzo shouldn’t be able to sense them. The only relation the undead had to demons was normally to act as servants. There was no reason for Hanzo to sense them, even faintly.

“Well, whatever it is it’s gone now. Maybe it was a low demon that felt you and left.” He suggested.

“Perhaps.” Hanzo allowed, though that didn’t feel right to him. Whatever Jesse may have said in response was cut off by Naomi’s arrival, and she set down a plate in front of each of them as well as a glass of white wine with a bright smile.

“On the house, happy anniversary.” She said with a wink before either of them could question the fact that they hadn’t ordered the risotto she had given them.

“Why thank ya kindly.” Jesse said. She nodded and walked away. Hanzo instantly turned to Jesse.

“You cannot pretend that was not suspicious.” Hanzo insisted quietly, taking up his fork and testing a bite.

“Is it poisoned?” Jesse asked with amusement. Hanzo shot him a dry look.

“No. Or it is poisoned with something I have never encountered before.” He said. Jesse waved an unconcerned hand.

“I wouldn’t worry about it, and I wish you’d relax.” He said. Hanzo frowned a bit incredulously.

“We are on a hunt. Why would I be relaxed?” He asked, starting to get frustrated. Jesse frowned.

“Never mind.” He mumbled. They sank into a slightly uneasy silence, both eating simply to give themselves something to do.

Hanzo tried to keep himself as impassive as possible, though he felt his lips attempting to drag themselves downward. Why was Jesse being so lax about the situation? This wasn’t like him. Normally he was incredibly focused and attentive even if he appeared to be entirely unconcerned. Was he under some sort of influence? Something Hanzo couldn’t feel? He had gone out on his own for most of the day, anything could have happened.

“Jesse.” He said, squeezing his hand where they were still joined on the table.

“Hm?” Jesse asked, looking up at him curiously. Hanzo stood up partially from his seat and lightly held a hand under Jesse’s chin before he kissed him. He sat back down with a frown. Jesse blinked at him.

“Honey, not that I’m complainin’, but was there a reason fer that? Or a reason ya look like ya just sucked on a lemon?” He asked. Hanzo studied him for a moment. He hadn’t felt anything, any lingering magic or influence on Jesse. He seemed totally fine.

“Did anything odd happen today?” He asked, ignoring his question in favor of his own. It was Jesse’s turn to frown then.

“Not really. Was borin’, just staked the place out an’ set everythin’ up.” He said. “Why do you ask?” Hanzo shook his head.

“I was mistaken, forgive me.” He said. Jesse gave a slightly confused smile.

“That’s alright, ain’t nothin’ to forgive.” He said. The feeling was back, like the barest hint of magic on the air. Hanzo didn’t mention it that time, simply glanced around with suspicious eyes.

They continued eating for a few moments before Jesse grinned, tipping his head slightly to the left.

“Think that guy knows blonde ain’t his color?” He asked lowly. Hanzo glanced in the direction he’d indicated. There was a man with dark eyebrows and clearly bleached hair chatting up one of the three people at the table with him. Hanzo let out a soft snort.

“I think not, though his friend is entirely aware.” He said, glancing at the woman in a gorgeously embroidered purple suit. She kept looking at the hair, and looked very conflicted about whether or not she should say something.

“Maybe I should recommend a barber.” Jesse suggested with a restrained grin. Hanzo smirked at him.

“Do you know a barber here?” He asked with amusement. Jesse shrugged.

“Honestly, I’m pretty sure anyone could fix that.” He said. Hanzo did laugh then and Jesse beamed.

“What about the woman with the…overly loud necklace?” Hanzo asked, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. Jesse followed the gaze and stifled a laugh, taking a sip of water to cover it. The necklace in question was quite gaudy and Hanzo spoke again. “Actually, that does not look like something you would be opposed to wearing.” He said. Jesse hummed, as though thinking.

“Ya know, I think ya might be right. I got just the shirt ta wear with that, the gay cowboy one.” He said. Hanzo laughed and shook his head, knowing exactly which shirt he was referring to.

“If I ever see you wearing that necklace I will throw it in the garbage while you sleep.” Hanzo deadpanned. Jesse gasped dramatically.

“Is that what happened ta my ‘save a horse’ sweatpants?” He asked. Hanzo’s cheeks went a bit pink.

“Those, I believe, are in my bag.” Hanzo said. Jesse blinked and then a slow, wide grin spread across his face.

“Aw, baby I thought you hated those pants.” He said. Hanzo gave his best scowl.

“I do, they are abominable. They happen to be comfortable.”

“Uh-huh, sure.” Jesse said. Hanzo huffed. Naomi chose that moment to come back and set down their entrées before clearing their risotto plates.

“Refill on your water?” She asked Jesse.

“Yea, thanks darlin’.” He said gratefully. She smiled and slipped away, coming back a moment later with a pitcher of ice water. She refilled it and then left again, both of them cutting into their food. 

“Oh, look at this meat.” Jesse groaned. “Perfectly medium rare, all that juice, this’ll break your heart.” Hanzo couldn’t help but give a small, fond smile. His fish was excellent as well, though Jesse seemed on the verge of tears because of his food.

“Ah, now I know why you chose this restaurant.” Hanzo teased. Jesse shot him a happy smile.

“Honey, if I’d known about this beforehand I probably woulda picked just cause o’ it.” He said without shame. Hanzo laughed and smiled at him happily.

“We’ll have to keep an eye out for other places like this, if it makes you this happy.”

“Baby, if you ever find me a steak this good I’ll propose right then an’ there.” Jesse laughed. Hanzo raised an eyebrow.

“Succubi do not wed.” He said, sipping at the wine. Jesse feigned a pout.

“Aw, sweetheart, ya hurt me.” 

“I do not see the point. We currently travel together and have sexual relations. Is that not the point of marriage?” He asked, genuinely curious as to how he would answer. Jesse hummed, stroking his beard a bit.

“It’s a promise, I suppose. You sayin’ you ain’t afraid ta tie yerself ta someone cause ya ain’t afraid yer ever gonna stop lovin’ ‘em.” He decided. Hanzo shrugged.

“I simply do not understand why such an arrangement would be necessary.” He said. Jesse just grinned.

“Good thing we ain’t there yet, huh?” Hanzo couldn’t help a small smile in return. He found that he was enjoying himself, despite Jesse’s odd behavior.

They ate happily, talking over their plates and exchanging small touches, and soon the fact that they were there for a hunt slipped to the back of Hanzo’s mind.

After their meal, Jesse paid and the two of them walked back out to the parking lot, arms linked together and Hanzo carrying his flowers with a small smile.

“This was…nice. I enjoyed myself tonight.” He said softly. Jesse grinned at him.

“Aw, I’m glad, sweetheart.” He said, leaning over and kissing Hanzo’s temple. Hanzo hummed and absently glanced over at the car. He froze. Jesse came to a stop beside him and frowned.

“Is everything okay?”

“Something is wrong.” He said with a deep frown. He could feel magic again, the faintest trace of something primal. Jesse frowned in return and glanced around, instantly trusting Hanzo.

“What’s goin’ on?” Jesse asked lowly. Hanzo frowned and didn’t reply, hand tightening on Jesse’s arm. Suddenly there was a strong scent of something earthy and herbal, and Hanzo felt his knees buckle just before everything went dark.

~~~~~

Hanzo woke instantly, his consciousness snapping back to him all at once. He snapped his eyes open and snarled.

“Oh! The demon’s awake!” A masculine voice said, sounding thoroughly excited. Hanzo sat up and found himself on the floor of what appeared to be a cheap motel bathroom. The door was open and a large, beaming man was peering into the bathroom. Hanzo snarled and lunged toward him only to get held back by points on his neck, wrists, and waist. The man jumped slightly, but didn’t look worried.

“Baby, I’m so glad you learned that little trick.” He said with a grin.

“Don’t antagonize the demon.” Another male voice said, though this one wasn’t nearly as deep as the first.

“Who are you? What are you?” Hanzo demanded in a low gravel, glancing around the tiny room. He saw a hand just poking over the edge of the tub and he quickly went over to it, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw Jesse there, though he was still unconscious.

“Oh! My name’s Nate, nice to meet you.” The first man said with a bright grin.

“Don’t tell him that!” A woman scolded with exasperation. Nate frowned.

“Why not?”

“He’s a _demon_ , sweetheart. Depending on what, exactly, he is, he could use it against you.” She said. Nate frowned and looked back at Hanzo, who sat on the edge of the bathtub between Jesse and the man.

“I thought I heard the human call him a succubus. They can’t do anything.” He said. Hanzo snapped his teeth together and a low growl rose up in his throat, his tattoos flaring with a brief glow.

“Come closer and say that again.” He snarled.

“Succubus, then.” The other male voice decided. Nate grinned.

“Great! I’m Nate, that’s my husband Vlad, don’t judge him for the name he didn’t pick it, and my wife Lilly.” 

“What. Are. You.” Hanzo repeated angrily.

“Oh! So sorry, Vlad and I are vampires.” Nate supplied. “Lilly is a witch, hence how you’re being held in there.” A short, chubby woman poked her head out from behind Nate and glanced over him.

“Yes, don’t even bother trying to get out. You’re being anchored by chains on a different plane of existence. Only I can interact with them.” She informed him. Nate grinned.

“Isn’t she great?”

“Release me and my human or I will destroy you all.” Hanzo snapped. Nate blinked.

“Oh, you misunderstand.” Urusla said. “Only you are chained. He’s just unconscious. But you’re the only one that’s going to be alive by morning, so we had to take a few extra precautions with you.”

“Which plane are these anchored to?” Hanzo questioned, though he was glaring at the both of them.

“Not the demon plane, I’ll tell you that much.” She snorted. “I’m not an idiot.” Oh, but she might be. She’d left Hanzo with a very convenient source of magic.

“And you, what? Plan to keep me here forever? Expect me not to take revenge for you killing my human?” He asked with a snort. 

“Well, really we hadn’t-ngh!” Whatever Nate was going to say was cut off by his grunt of pain, and he doubled over.

“Nate, are you alright?” Lilly murmured to him, holding him by the shoulders. Another man, thin and willowy, appeared behind the pair and guided Nate out of sight. Lilly glared at Hanzo, the earthy smell was back, and darkness consumed him once more. 

~~~~~

The second round of magical anesthetic didn’t last as long as the first, Hanzo knew this because he woke to the sound of the three speaking in the next room over, and Jesse still breathed beside him. It wasn’t morning, then. How much time could have possibly passed since they’d left the restaurant?

“…getting worse.” Lilly was saying.

“I should have known. Fuck!” Vlad shouted.

“It’s not your fault, none of us noticed.” Nate soothed, though he sounded hoarse.

“Still, a vampire ingesting werewolf blood never ends well. We need to flush it out of your system as soon as possible.” Lilly said. “The demon is still out, I just need to take the human and get some new blood in you.”

“It wasn’t even a werewolf.” Nate said, sounding glum. “They didn’t know they had the blood in them.”

“A child or grandchild is still dangerous, as you’ve proved.” Vlad said.

“It’s fine, it’s all fine. Nate, are you really okay? That looked bad.” Lilly said gently. Hanzo jumped when he felt a hand on his wrist and glanced down to see Jesse staring up at him with wide eyes.

‘Where are we?’ Jesse mouthed. Hanzo shrugged, but pointed toward the door and mimed fangs. Jesse nodded in understanding. Hanzo pointed at himself and then wrapped his own hand around his throat. Jesse frowned and shook his head. Hanzo scowled, leaning next to him.

“I am being kept here, but the chains are on another plane and I do not have the magic required to step through to it.” He whispered so lightly even he could barely hear it, lips brushing Jesse’s ear with every syllable. Jesse nodded and Hanzo pulled away, frowning. Jesse seemed to think for a moment before touching his gun, which had been left with them for some reason, and raising an eyebrow. Hanzo shook his head quickly. Jesse frowned. After a moment he gestured for Hanzo to lean down again.

“Could ya break ‘em if you went scale-y?” He whispered. Hanzo frowned. 

“I do not have the magic for the transformation.”

“Yer a demon, baby, just leech it off o’ me.” Jesse said. Hanzo’s eyebrow drew together.

“Are you certain? That would not be a pleasant experience for you, and I am unsure how long I could siphon directly from you without harming you.” He said. Jesse nodded.

“We ain’t got no other choice, it seems.” Hanzo looked at him for a long moment before nodding. “Ready when you are, sugar. Though preferably soon, it sounds like they want to eat me.” Jesse said with a thin smile. Hanzo frowned at the ill-timed joke but leaned forward and kissed him deeply, hands framing his face for several long second before Hanzo felt the magic rushing into him. He sat back with a gasp and when he next blinked, his white eyes burned with a furious blue flame. His body rippled as bones shifted and his tattoos burned blue. Scales erupted out of his skin as he changed and he couldn’t keep in a loud roar of defiance and anger.

“What the hell is going on?” Lilly demanded, coming to stand in the bathroom doorway before her eyes widened dramatically at the sight before her. Hanzo stood nearly nine feet tall, hunched dramatically in the tiny bathroom, and his claws were both thicker and longer, and his hair had turned completely white and ran down his back between spiked shoulders. His horns had twisted and grown practically into a set of antlers, the last traces of anything vaguely human in his physical form gone.

“Help me!” Lilly called with more than a small amount of panic. But it was too late. Hanzo plunged one clawed hand through the planes until it came into contact with the chain around his opposite wrist, and he ripped it off of himself with a roar. Lilly collapsed with a gasp at that, clutching her chest as he tore off the remaining chains before turning to her with a snarl. The other two came just then, and Hanzo spared them only a passing glance. He lunged forward and their screams filled the room as the dragon took control.

It was nearly three whole minutes later when Hanzo, huffing and exhausted, melted back to his true form. He fell to his knees on the blood-soaked carpet and took in ragged breaths. It didn’t surprise him when he felt hands on his shoulders and heard someone speaking to him softly.

“Hey Han, you alright there?” Jesse asked. He knew that out of all the forms Hanzo could take, that one was the most demanding. 

“I am…I am fine.” Hanzo managed. Jesse glanced around the room despite himself and very quickly decided to focus back on Hanzo.

“You sure? We can take a breather.” Jesse said, knowing that he would hardly complain. There was an ache deep in his chest where it felt like Hanzo had been pulling at his very soul. Hanzo shook his head again and forced himself to his feet, wavering slightly before Jesse grabbed him by the elbows.

“I am fine.” Hanzo said, weaker.

“Here, go sit in the bathroom away from the…mess…and I’ll go find out where we are and see if I can’t get the car.” Jesse said, already helping him back to the bathroom. Hanzo didn’t even bother arguing that time and simply let himself get led. He sat on the lid of the toilet and closed his eyes, feeling Jesse kiss him on the forehead before he left.

Hanzo had no idea how long it was before Jesse came back, all he knew was that he was getting half-carried out to the car and they were leaving a very gruesome scene behind them.

“We lucked out, honeybee.” Jesse said as buckled in and waited for Hanzo to do the same before pulling out. “We’re only a few blocks from the restaurant and we weren’t in there but a few hours. It’s barely one in the mornin’.” He said.

“Are you okay?” Hanzo asked, looking at him with a frown.

“Sure am, sweetheart.” Jesse assured him. “Just gotta get us back ta our room so we can get cleaned up.” Hanzo nodded and consciously evened out his breathing.

“They were all dead? Did you check?” Hanzo asked. Jesse let out a low whistle.

“Honey, there wasn’t much ta check.”

“The dragons hunger.” Hanzo said almost regretfully. Despite the reputations all demons had, Hanzo was not one to go to violence for every small problem. Then again, he was not going to let Jesse get slaughtered. 

“The vampire drank werewolf blood.” Hanzo said with sudden realization. Jesse glanced at him before looking back at the road.

“Yea, so he was sick and needed to feed again.” He said, clearly not understanding.

“No, through dinner I felt something. I felt magic. I thought it could not have been the vampires, because they do not have magic. It could not have been the witch, either, because I would have known immediately.”

“But if a vamp fed on somethin’ with magic, it could linger.” Jesse said. Hanzo nodded.

“Precisely.” He almost missed the flowers.

“Fuck, I wish I’d been payin’ attention. Could o’ kept us outta this whole mess. I wasn’t even lookin’ fer the vamps. Or a witch.” Jesse said with a frown. Hanzo glanced at him.

“What do you mean? Was that not the purpose of our excursion?” Jesse stiffened uncomfortably.

“Ah, no.” He said slowly. “I agreed with ya, thought it was way too soon after the last feedin’ fer them ta be out again. This was just bad luck.” Hanzo looked at him with confusion.

“Then why on earth were we out?” He asked, tone slightly accusatory.

“I wanted ta take ya out, alright? I knew ya’d never agree ta a date, so I had ta make somethin’ up!” Jesse said. “Look, I know I shoulda just said something, but ya ain’t ever…ya ain’t ever been one fer romance. Ya don’t see the point of it. But I like it, dammit. And I love you, and I ain’t…” Jesse broke off his own rant to blink at himself in surprise. Hanzo stared at him.

“You went through all of that trouble…simply to take me out to dinner?” Hanzo asked. “And you…love me?” Jesse shook his head, letting out a defeated laugh.

“Yea, honey, I did. I’m sorry I…”

“I love you.” Hanzo interrupted, though the words felt odd and alien on his tongue. Then it was Jesse’s turn to stare. “I do not understand your need for romance, and sometimes I think I can be cruel without meaning to. I know it is difficult for you sometimes, but I would like to try to understand. It is important to you, and I think I love you. I will try.” Hanzo concluded. Jesse was silent for several moments and Hanzo was worried he’d done something wrong again but then Jesse’s face split into a wide, satisfied smile.

“Only took a vamp attack, a kidnapping, and a dragon form ta get ya ta say it, huh?” He asked with a laugh. “If yer thinkin’ bout all that, how about ya marry me?”

“No.” Hanzo said immediately. “That is one human custom I do not think I will ever understand or participate in.” Jesse just shrugged.

“Never know, sweetheart. Never know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song is John Wayne by Lady Gaga!
> 
> Want more of my work? Check me out at [caitninja ](http://caitninja.tumblr.com/)on Tumblr!
> 
> Want a continuation of this story or something entirely new? Check out [this page!](http://caitninja.tumblr.com/post/166332102140/commissions%20)


End file.
